The Purge
The Purge is the thirty-third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the first episode of the third season. Plot and his reformed Knights]] Driscoll, Urian, Enoch, and Patrick are all sitting in the same room, eyeing each other with the utmost loathing. Chaos erupts when Driscoll angrily berates that Urian is wasting his time by calling him in at the dead of night, being accompanied by the "heretics", until Old George arrives. He scolds them for separating the Forever Knights into different factions. Incensed, Driscoll warns Old George to "choose his next words carefully". He then orders his knights to attack Old George for his insults, but are helpless against Old George's more technologically advanced Forever Knight bodyguards. Driscoll then attacks Old George himself, but is defeated with very little effort by Old George. Then, Old George reveals his identity and Driscoll kneels before him, calling him "Founder of Our Order, The Original Forever Knight", followed by the other Forever Kings and their knights. Old George unites the Forever Knight factions into one and vows to rid the Earth of all aliens. vs Trumbipulor]] Pierce, whose identity is hidden by an ID Mask, is flirting with a girl, but a group of Forever Knights come and demand that he leave Earth. They break his ID Mask, scaring the girl away and then kill him when he refuses to leave Earth. Meanwhile, NRG, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting Trumbipulor, who has escaped the Null Void. Despite their efforts, he escapes as Argit arrives in a shuttlecraft. He explains that the Forever Knights are trying to make him and other aliens leave Earth, and he needs their help to convince them to let them stay. Despite their lack of trust in him, they decide to look into his story. Finding that a few hundred aliens have indeed "left", they go to a Forever Knight castle to investigate. However, they accidentally activate the castle's security alarm; releasing another Dragon Robot, stronger than before. Lodestar and Kevin easily destroy the dragon. using his long tongue]]The group head to an alien food market to investigate and talk to the butcher Mr. Baumann to find out why the aliens are leaving. Mr. Baumann tells them that he has no idea, so Ben, Gwen and Kevin leave. They sneak back in and it is then revealed that he has been hiding an alien family from the Forever Knights. Mr. Baumann tells the gang that the Forever Knights have been attacking aliens on Earth. The team decides to set a trap and wait for the Forever Knights to show up at the date that a supply ship for the alien food market is coming. Soon, the gang is watching over a bunch of aliens as the supply ship comes, but some of George's knights arrive and fight the team, with Murk Upchuck leading. However, they end up being outnumbered by the Forever Knights and are defeated by a Plasma Beam Tank. battling Ultimate Spidermonkey]] Ben, Gwen and Kevin free themselves from the handcuffs they have been placed in and Ben challenges Driscoll to a duel, going from Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey. Though Driscoll was gaining the upper hand, Ultimate Spidermonkey beats him and threatens him to free the alien he has captured as prisoners and get rid of the knights. The Forever Knights free the aliens and leave. Driscoll reports his failure to George, but George reassures him that he will not be punished and that this will be the beginning of a far greater war, "The battle of a hundred lifetimes". Major Events *A war erupts against all aliens on Earth. *The Forever Knights factions have been united into one (Sir Cyrus's faction isn't included for an unknown reason even though his group follows the path of the First Knight). *Pierce is murdered by the Forever Knights. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Argit *Mr. Baumann *Pierce Wheels (deceased) *Pierce's girlfriend Villains *Trumbipulor *The Forever Knights **Old George **Driscoll **Enoch **Patrick **Urian **Connor **Squire (cameo) *Dragon Robot Aliens Used *NRG (x2) *Wildmutt *Lodestar *Murk Upchuck (accidental transformation, selected alien was Lodestar) *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey Quotes Naming and Translations Errors enoch move moutn.PNG|error in Enoch: Before and after error backstar.PNG|error in Lodestar Back brownarjit.PNG|Error Argit's T-shirt Argit_error_Purge_002.png|purple bag Argit_error_Purge_003.png|red bag Ben plumber badge error.png|The side of Ben's plumber badge changes colour Kevin armour error.png|Kevin is in armour a scene before and after this one Ultimatrix error.png|Ultimatrix dial is smaller and lower than usual Argit_error_Purge_004.png|jacket stripe is brown, not black Argit_error_Purge_005.png|jacket stripe is brown, not black Argit_error_Purge_006.png|Argit stands in front of Ben. Jacket stripe is gone. Gwen001.png|Argit stands behind Ben Argit_error_Purge_007.png|jacket stripe is gone Argit_error_Purge_001.png|jacket stripe is brown, not black Argit_error_Purge.png|jacket stripe is brown, not black Argit_error_Purge_008.png|jacket stripe is gone Argit_error_Purge_009.png|jacket stripe is gone Argit_error_Purge_010.png|jacket stripe is gone Ben's_jacket_stripes_error.png|jacket stripes are gone *When all the knight leaders stood up and started to bicker, Enoch's mouth was moving, even though he was wearing a mask. *Lodestar's back was different than it's supposed to be. *Just like in Girl Trouble, Lodestar's voice is different, being high-pitched. *Argit's shirt was brown when they pretended to leave the alien market and snuck behind the owner. *Despite being apprehended by the Plumbers in his last appearance, no-one seems to wonder why Argit is out of jail. *Driscoll calls Enoch a heretic, despite the fact that they were both in the same splinter group. *When Argit grabbed a bag, this was purple but then the bag was red. *When Ben says "Guess they heard I was coming", the side of his Plumbers Badge turns green. *When Ben said, "Maybe you forgotten something: I'm Ben Tennyson, wielder of the most powerful weapon in the universe. I stopped the Highbreed invasion, I defeated Vilgax in hand-to-hand combat...", Kevin was in his human form, instead of his metal form. Also while saying the same, he displays the Ultimatrix whose dial is much lower and smaller than usual. *In many scenes, Argit's jacket stripe was brown or gone. *When the dragon was attacking, Argit stands in front of Ben. In the next scene he stands behind Ben. *In one scene, Ben's jacket stripes were gone. Trivia *The alien family Mr. Baumann was helping was the same species as Tack. *Connor, the Forever Knight from Be-Knighted returns, and is now wearing an eyepatch. His squire also returns, though he is now attending to Driscoll. *Ben refers to the Ultimatrix as a weapon, despite the fact that Azmuth doesn't like it when someone says that, as the Omnitrix was never intended to be a weapon. *One of the aliens waiting to be picked up by the supply ship is the same species as the Interpreter Alien from The Big Tick. *The Ultimatrix was glowing before Argit landed in the street. See Also */Gallery/ es:The Purge Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Diagon arc